Melodie
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Un ballon qui frappe le sol, des baskets qui crissent sur le parquet lustré, une respiration haletante... Certainement la meilleure musique que Kuroko connaissait.


Le bruit du ballon frappant le sol du gymnase et les grincements des baskets glissants sur ce même sol lisse étaient la mélodie la plus enivrante, captivante, fascinante et attrayante que Tetsuya connaissait. Il ne s'en lassait pas, et était certaine que jamais rien ne pourrait rivaliser avec cette consonance.

Mais c'était encore mieux lorsqu'il pouvait marier à ce doux son la plus belle image que ses yeux captaient. Aomine Daiki en plein entraînement, un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres et les gestes aussi rapides que puissants dont il pouvait tout de même percevoir une touche de bestialité. Lui était déjà complètement épuisé, il tenait à peine debout et respirait avec peine. Niveau endurance il y aurait beaucoup de chose à revoir. Il avait toujours admiré Aomine sans pour autant être aussi expansif de Kise, et jamais il ne se lasserait de le voir jouer.

C'est pour cela qu'il aimait venir plus tôt dans le gymnase, seul avec Daiki. Les autres ne tarderait sans doute pas à arriver à leur tour, autant en profiter un maximum.

Daiki revint vers lui après avoir effectuer un splendide dunk et s'avachit aux côtés de Kuroko qui l'observa simplement attraper sa bouteille d'eau et la finir d'une traite.

– Ben alors Tetsu, déjà fatigué ?

– Aomine-kun, tu baves.

Réalisant que parler alors qu'il avait à peine bu était compromettant pour son image, il s'essuya rapidement les lèvres en pestant dans sa barbe. Ils étaient restés un peu après l'entraînement habituel, comme auparavant, mais Tetsuya se fatiguait vite. Les mains posés derrière lui pour soutenir son buste, Kuroko observa le terrain en tentant de reprendre son souffle et ignorant les gouttes de sueurs dévalant sa peau opaline. Il ne vit pas – ou fit semblant – l'As de Teikou se mettre perpendiculairement à lui dans son dos. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour l'attirer violement près de lui et il coucha Kuroko sur ses jambes qui émit quelques bruits de protestations mais qui au final se laissa faire, plus heureux qu'autre chose en cet instant bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Le bas de ses reins resta contre la jambe gauche du bronzé et ses omoplates trouvèrent refuge contre sa cuisse droite. Il soupira imperceptiblement et ferma ses yeux, complètement détendu.

– Hey, j'suis pas ton coussin !

– C'est toi qui ma allongé sur toi.

– C'était pas pour que tu t'endormes !

Kuroko l'ignora et bougea un peu pour se mettre plus à l'aise, faisait soupirer Daiki. Les doigts d'Aomine écartèrent quelques mèches de cheveux bleus et il sourit en le sentant frissonner par les quelques caresses occasionnelles.

– A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Daiki sans stopper ses effleurements.

– A toi. Répondit le passeur sans daigner ouvrir les yeux.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un sourire satisfait n'étire ses lèvres. Son petit Tetsu pensait à lui ? Ca l'enchantait au plus haut point.

– Enfin, à ton jeu, serait plus exact.

Le bleu perdit son sourire aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé et fixa d'un air blasé Kuroko qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait son jeu ? Ah ! Peut-être qu'il l'admirait lorsqu'il tenait un ballon et que l'effort rendait ses vêtements mouillés de sueur, les collant à sa peau ? Ca, c'était encore plus satisfaisant.

– T'es en train de dire que tu me mates quand je joue ?

– Hm… C'est une manière de dire les choses. Répondit-il, toujours neutre.

Il ne pourrait pas avoir l'air plus sincère ? Ou un peu gêné ? Ou même réticent à l'idée de lui avouer ? Tch… Juste quelques rougeurs sur son visage si peu expressif n'était pas trop demander ! Sa main – toujours dans ses cheveux clairs – glissa lentement le long de sa tempe en effleurant ses cils qui frémirent, traversa sa pommette et glissa sur sa joue avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres rosées et terriblement tentantes. Ses doigts s'y attardèrent et la sensation qu'il éprouva obligea instinctivement Tetsuya à entrouvrir les lèvres.

Kuroko déglutit imperceptiblement mais garda les yeux obstinément fermés. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage, pas maintenant qu'il se montrait si tendre et affectueux, il aurait peur de tout gâcher en rougissant et bafouillant. Il ne se questionnait pas sur le pourquoi du soudain élan d'affection que lui témoignait l'As, lui qui avait toujours été si tactile avec lui. Mais ces gestes lui semblaient différents, et augmentait l'allure de son cœur.

– Ouvre les yeux, Tetsu. Ordonna Daiki en caressant sa joue.

Le passeur pinça légèrement les lèvres mais abandonna et leurs yeux aux nuances de bleus différentes se rencontrèrent et il restèrent ainsi quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce que Daiki n'arbore un sourire qui fit légèrement froncé les sourcils du passeur et que d'un geste rapide il n'attrape la bouteille de Tetsuya pour en déverser le contenu sur le bleuté.

Surpris, il se débattit un instant et donna un coup à Aomine qui gémit de douleur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se saisir de la serviette posée sur la tête de l'As, celui-ci lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa goulûment. Tetsuya écarquilla grandement les yeux et voulut parler mais le bronzé en profita pour approfondir le baiser et faire gémir le passeur. Il se laissa faire en soupirant et répondit en laissant quelques soupirs filtrer avant qu'ils ne se séparent, restant tout de même proche l'un de l'autre.

– Avoue que c'est moi que t'aime. Souffla Aomine d'une voix rauque.

Kuroko tentait de reprendre son souffle, le visage presque impassible et les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses mains s'étaient accrochées au tee-shirt de l'As et il frissonna en se disant que ses lèvres étaient encore si près qu'il pourrait toucher ses lèvres seulement en parlant.

– J'aime la musique que tu crées… En parcourant le terrain.

Ses fines mains remontèrent lentement jusqu'à caresser l'épiderme de son cou.

– J'aime le son de ta voix quand tu me parles.

Elles passèrent derrière sa nuque et fourragères dans ses cheveux.

– J'aime le regard que tu as lorsque tu me regardes.

L'une de ses mains glissa sur sa joue et il caressa sa lèvre de son pouce. Son cœur qui déjà tambourinait contre sa poitrine lui donna l'impression d'exploser lorsqu'il prononça la phrase suivante.

– Et j'aime… La manière dont tu m'embrasses.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Aomine fondit une fois de plus sur ses lèvres, le plaquant d'autant plus contre lui. Il le redressa en ravageant ses lèvres déjà rougies de plaisir et se délecta des sons étouffés qui lui parvenaient. Ses mains passaient aisément sous le maillot un peu large et il l'installa contre lui. Sentir les mains de Tetsu parcourir son torse – bien que par-dessus le tissu – lui prodiguait une telle sensation de bien-être qu'il voulait ne jamais s'interrompre.

Tetsuya tentait de ne pas s'étouffer sous l'écrasant baiser qu'il subissait et respirait difficilement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il s'était retrouvé assis sur Daïki, légèrement en hauteur et la main du bronzé passa sous son haut pour caresser sa peau pâle. Finalement, a bout de souffle, Kuroko repoussa Aomine et prit une grande goulée d'air avant de poser son front sur l'épaule du bleu pour respirer.

– Tetsu, tu m'as toujours pas avoué.

Sa voix rauque le fit frissonner et il bougea ses mains qui s'étaient retrouvé par il ne sait quel moyen sous son tee-shirt et retraça la courbe de ses abdominaux, avides de contacts.

– J'ai pourtant été assez explicite, non ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix faible.

Aomine saisit le menton du plus jeune et posa son front contre le sien en se retenant de lui arracher ses vêtements. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon !

– J'pense pas. Dis le moi.

Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes et plongea sans retenu dans son regard. Les lèvres du passeur se pincèrent légèrement et il frémit lorsqu'une de ses caresses plus poussées fit gémir l'As. Il ne savais pas pourquoi mais il appréhendait le fait de dire de vive voix ce qu'il ressentait, rien que l'idée de prononcer ces mots faisait battre son cœur à lui en faire mal et réchauffait ses joues. La position commençait à le gêner, mais il sentait ses jambes trembler et il était sûr qu'elles ne le tiendraient pas longtemps debout.

– Je… Les autres ne vont pas tarder…

– Alors dépêche toi de cracher le morceau.

Il semblait vraiment vouloir entendre ces mots. Et puis il était assez têtu, il ne voudrait pas avoir à avouer ses sentiments devant tout le monde.

– Je préfèrerais que tu le dise avant… Murmura-t-il.

Aomine sourit vicieusement et les fins sourcils du bleuté se froncèrent légèrement.

– Qui t'as dit que j'éprouvais la même chose ?

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux et asséna une puissant tape sur son ventre en gonflant sa joue pour bouder. On aurait presque dit Kise là… Daiki pesta silencieusement en se massant le ventre mais sourit en voyant l'expression du plus petit. Il avait beau parlé, sa main gauche était restée sur son tee-shirt. Il avait été méchant, mais il voulait vraiment entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche !

De son côté, Tetsuya savait bien que le bleu n'avait pas été sérieux, c'était uniquement pour l'embêter, le taquiner. Mais il n'aimait pas cela, c'était comme s'il s'en amusait. Mais ce n'était pas amusant.

– Je plaisantais, et tu le savais ! Lui reprocha l'As en se baissant pour mordiller ses pommettes carmines.

Tetsuya se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se fustigea de ne pas pouvoir lui en vouloir plus longtemps. On ne plaisantait pas avec ses sentiments, ni ceux d'autrui ! Surtout lorsqu'on envisageait la possibilité de poursuivre cette relation ensemble…

– Et puis si tu me le dis, je te ferais entendre une autre mélodie que celle de mon jeu de basket. Une mélodie plus… Erotique. Avec des gémissements de plaisir, des soupirs d'extases, des paroles bandantes et-

Mais au lieu de répondre, Kuroko lui infligea un autre coup sur le buste et se releva alors que la victime agonisait par terre en insultant le passeur. Dieu, il avait failli avoir une hémorragie nasale à cause des paroles licencieuses de l'autre bronzé ! Non pire il avait faillit… Avoir une réaction…

Il plaqua la main sur son visage pour tenter d'atténuer ses rougissements et il faillit sursauter en entendant la voix de ses camarades les interpeller.

– Ben Aominecchi, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

– Il fait le balai. Dit Midorima en remontant d'un geste expert ses lunettes.

– Oh ~ ! C'est pour ça que Minecci à des goûts de balai à chiotte ~ ! Déclara Murasakibara en regardant l'un des nounours en gélatine de son paquet de bonbons.

– Vos gueules ! Kuroko m'a dégommé le bide !

Akashi était déjà changé et les autres se demandèrent un instant s'il ne s'était pas changé ici même pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais ils ne voyaient pas l'uniforme. C'est qui l'était rapide, le capitaine !

Kuroko était redevenu inexpressif, au grand dam de l'As de l'équipe, et après un rapide tour au vestiaire, ils se retrouvèrent dans le gymnase pour entamer l'entraînement. Et avant que l'échauffement ne démarre, ballon en main, il s'approcha près de bleuté qui, dos à lui, s'étirait vaguement les épaules. Il baissa son visage pour placer ses lèvres près de son oreille et souffla un peu, se délectant du frisson qu'il aperçu. Kuroko s'était figé, laissant ses lèvres effleurer son lobe. Il murmura pour que seul lui l'entende, d'une voix suave et pleine de promesse qui fit presque rougir le bleuté

– Ma proposition n'est pas à durée indéterminée. Tu devrais te dépêcher, si tu veux vraiment entendre cette autre _mélodie_…

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, Kuroko déglutit difficilement et ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait se déclarer. Uniquement pour voir si cette mélodie serait plus agréable à l'écoute que celle de son jeu de basket, évidemment !


End file.
